Laser marking is a technique of marking a predefined pattern on a material. The laser marking may also be referred as a laser engraving, where, the material is exposed to a laser rays to engrave the predefined pattern on the material.
In existing laser marking techniques, one or more materials may be laser marked using conventional laser marking unit. In scenarios where a material already comprises a marking of the predefined pattern, laser marking on such material may give rise to over marking on the material. Over marking on the material may not be desirable, since it would result in defective materials and wastage of materials. In such scenarios, the over marking may be eliminated by monitoring the material which is to be laser marked. The existing laser marking techniques may disclose to monitor the material before laser marking, and perform one of rejecting and accepting the material for laser marking based on the monitoring. In some scenarios, a part of the predefined pattern may be present on the material. The existing laser marking techniques, by monitoring, may reject the material assuming the marking on the material to be irrelevant instead of marking the material with part of the predefined pattern which is not present on the material. This may result in incorrectly detecting the material to be defective material. Also, wastage of the materials may increase by the incorrect detection. The existing laser marking techniques do not disclose to understand pattern of the marking present on the material and perform the laser marking based on the pattern.
Further, upon laser marking, it may be essential to check if the laser marking performed on the material is valid or invalid. Presently, a user may measure the laser marking on the region and may compare with the predefined pattern to validate the laser marking. Manual measuring and comparison of the laser marked region may be complex and tedious. Also, such validation may not be accurate and reliable.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.